Finn
Finn is the second-in-command to Ronin in the Leafmen army. Personality Due to his minor part, not much is known about Finn, personality wise, but it's hinted that he is serious like Ronin, but not quite to his level, and is a little sassy, considering his wide smile at Nod resigning, and his former remark about the boy. Finn also shows great sympathy to Ronin after Tara's death, and expressing genuine concern for the general about how he's handling the tragedy. Role Finn has a minor role in the movie; his name isn't even mentioned by anyone, although he appears in a handful of scenes. His first appearance is when Ronin is flying to Tara's chamber, although Finn has no lines. His second appearance is his most prominent; he spots Nod flying in clumsily, making a comment to Ronin. After Nod resigns, Finn is seen with a wide grin on his face, implying that he had watched the whole thing. Although he quickly loses the smile when Ronin confronts him, and returns to his post. Thirdly, he briefly appears when Ronin is checking on the Leafmen as Queen Tara chooses a pod. His fourth appearance is after Tara is shot down, and MK is shrunken down to Jinn size. He is told by the general to fortify Moonhaven, before Finn shows concern and sympathy for him about the queen's death. His fifth appearance shows him seeing the code sent by Nim Galuu's fireflies, learning that the pod is safe. In his sixth appearance, Finn is witnessing the pod about to bloom, and choose an heir (top picture), only for the moonlight to be blocked by Mandrake's bats. Shortly after, in his seventh appearance, he is seen taking off in the aerial battle after Nod rejoins the army. His eighth and last appearance is very brief, when witnessing a new heir being chosen. Powers and Abilities *Hand-to-Hand Combat - *Enhanced Agility - Relationships Ronin Nod Quotes Finn: (to Ronin, about Nod) Here comes your star pupil. Ronin: (turns to see Finn grinning widely after Nod quits, and is not amused) What are you looking at? Finn: (quickly loses his smile) Nothing! I have no opinion on this. (heads for other Leafmen) Everyone, mount up! Ronin: (to MK) What did she say to you? MK: Something about glue? Or a canoe...? Ronin: Nim Galuu. Finn: The scroll keeper. Ronin: We don't know anything about the pod without Tara; maybe he does. (to Finn) Take the Leafmen to Moonhaven. Fortify it. (Finn nods) Keep everyone safe. Finn: What about you? Ronin: (beat of silence) Mandrake will be looking for this pod, but he won't be looking for a Leafman traveling alone. Finn: That's not what I meant. Ronin: (lays a hand on Finn's shoulder) I know what you meant. I'll send word when I reach Nim's. Finn: (rides up to Nod on his bird, before the final battle) Are you ready for this? Nod: (modestly) Are you kidding? We're outnumbered, out of time, and the fate of the world is at stake. Why'd I quit again? Finn: See you up there. (flies off) Trivia *Despite his small role, Finn is moderately popular in the Epic fandom. *Other than the main characters, Finn is the most distinctive Leafman in the army. Notes *He is voiced by Tom Wilson. *Finn's name is never mentioned anywhere in the movie, but it's in the end credits. Category:Epic characters